Digital Void
by Digifan34
Summary: When an enemy so powerful threatens to destroy the Digital World, a group of teenagers are brought to this strange land, for they posses power and strength far beyond their imagination. OC FanFic. Please R and R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may seem familiar to you. The first two chapters are the same as my first story "Digimon: Origins" which has been changed because I didn't like where that one was heading. So I changed the chapters a bit, and added more to them so I hope you enjoy. Between school work and real life, updates may be slow, but I am going to do the best I can. Please R and R. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: The Day It All Changed

Takuma looked towards his clock to see a bright green 8:27 flashing back at him. "Crap! I am going to be late for school! Ms. Okisha is going to get so mad. And on the day of the unit test too, just my luck." Takuma leaped out of bed and hopped into the shower where he did a lacklustre job of cleaning himself. "Sorry Mom, I have no time to clean behind my ears today." Takuma said knowing his mother wouldn't approve of his cleanliness. After spending a few minutes soaking under the hot water he raced from the shower to his bedroom. He threw the towel over his head and rubbed aggressively until his hair was only slightly damp. He looked to the floor where he quickly grabbed some clothes off the floor and tossed them onto his body.

Takuma sped down the stairs where he saw that his mom left some breakfast on the counter before she left for work earlier that morning. Takuma picked the bread off the table and rushed out the door holding a piece of toast in between his teeth trying to make up for lost time.

He starred down at his watch. It read 9:54. "I have 6 minutes. I should be able to make it." He said through a mouthful of bread. Takuma slowed his pace to a fast walk trying to clean himself up. Takuma was having trouble adjusting his clothing so that they would fit properly while trying not to choke on his breakfast. After some difficulty, his grey sweater and blue jeans looked to be in perfect order. His shaggy brown hair was in a rut. After running his hands through it a few times, and giving it a good rustle, his hair felt up to par. He was carrying his backpack in his hands trying to stuff his notebook and journal into the bag. He managed to place his notebook and journal in his bag upon arriving to his school. "Well, it looks like luck wasn't on my side today. Hopefully Ms. Okisha will still let me write that stupid test. After all I am only a few minutes late. Knowing that old hag, she probably will make me pick up old food off of the cafeteria floor for a week."

Takuma ran inside, up the set of stairs which he took two at a time and sped down the hallway till he reached his class room. He reached for the door handle, gave it a soft turn and proceeded inside. The class looked up silently and watched as Takuma made his way up to the front of the room, where Ms. Okisha was sitting looking at her computer.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Okisha, I apologize for being late. I accidentally slept through my alarm. Can I please write the test still?" Takuma asked in his best 'I really am sorry' voice.

"You know my policy on students being late on test days, don't you?" She said.

"Of course, but it was just this once. Please?" He pleaded.

"No, I am sorry Takuma." She said without breaking her concentration on her Minesweeper game.

"Please Ms. Okisha, it was only one time. I promise not to do it again." Takuma pleaded.

Ms. Okisha sighed before looking up at Takuma. "Fine. You may write the test. However, if this happens again you will get one of my special punishments. You understand?"

Takuma nodded, took the test from her hand and proceeded to his desk. He was feeling relieved, and at the same time, worried at the thought of facing one of her punishments head on.

Takuma sat down pulled out his pen and opened up the test booklet. He was in Social Studies, which was his worst course. Not because he was bad at history or geography, but because this was the class that gave him the best opportunity to day dream, which he took full advantage of. "Alright, question one: 'In your own words describe the Civil Rights Act that was implemented in the United States in 1964.' He stared at the page for a few seconds before it came to him. "Oh right this was the discrimination one." He thought to himself. He began to write down his answer, with as many details as possible. He paused for a moment, realizing his pen was out of ink. He shook it, flicked it, and licked it but his pen had already written its last words. "Come on you stupid thing. Please, please, please work. Now is not the time" Takuma felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy holding a pen to his face. The boy had golden blond hair with a cream color shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to only cover three quarters of his arms. He was wearing grey pants and navy blue shoes. He was smiling at Takuma.

"You need it?" He asked.

"Oh, Uh yeah. Thanks. This piece of crap died at the worst possible time" Takuma said laughing to himself.

"I can see that. That pen is all yours, just make sure you return it when you're done." The boy said as he changed his focus to his test.

"Yeah of course." Takuma began to turn around slowly before he paused and turned back to the boy.

"Hey, um, I know this is kind of a dumb question, but may I ask what your name is?" He said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's Kaiyen. But you can call me Kai." He said.

"Oh well thanks again K-"

"Takuma, Kai out in the hall! There will be no cheating in my classroom." Ms. Okisha shouted from behind her desk. Her finger was erect and signalling towards the door. Her face was full of displeasure, and her gaze felt like lasers to the two boys.

"But we weren't cheating I swear!" Takuma pleaded.

"OUT!" She said, making more then half the room jump. Takuma placed the pen and his notebook inside his back pack and walked out of the room. Kai picked up his things and followed Takuma out the door, shutting it quietly. He walked over to where Takuma was sitting on the floor with his bag slouched beside him.

"Sorry 'bout that." Takuma said looking down at the tiles on the floor. "You're probably going to get a zero now because of me."

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm at a 97% average right now anyway. One zero probably wont do to much." He said smiling down towards Takuma. He extended his hand down towards Takuma. "Although the circumstances aren't ideal, it's nice to meet you Takuma"

"It's nice to meet you too." He said shaking Kai's hand. "How come I have never seen you before?" He asked.

"Well, for the past few months I was doing homeschooling. We moved from Odaiba to here in Shinjuku and my mom wanted me to get used to the city before going into public school. I told her I was alright but she insisted. I think it's because she has seen to many movies where the new kid gets bullied. Either way I finally convinced her to let me come to public school this week and yesterday was my first day. It isn't as relaxed as homeschooling but I think I could get used to coming here everyday." He laughed.

"What made you have to move over here? Isn't Odaiba a pretty cool place?" Takuma asked.

"Well my dad got transferred here, well it was either here or some city in America, and we preferred to stay in our continent. It is easier to adjust." He said.

"I see well it is nice for you to be here. Maybe you can come over for dinner one of these days. My mom is a really good cook and I am sure she would love to welcome the new kid." Takuma laughed.

"That would be great. My mom doesn't cook much, she has been so busy trying to get the house all sorted out. She is also juggling two jobs right now because she is trying to make enough money for us to live on." He replied.

"What about your dad?" Takuma asked. "Doesn't he make enough money?" before Takuma could stop himself, he realized that was a rude question to ask. "I am sorry. That was really rude of me."

"Don't worry about it. I have grown to accept it. Well, to tell you the truth, my dad left about a month ago. He couldn't take the stress of the move, accompanied by a new job and trying to take care of my mom, my little sister, and myself. One day, my mom and I were coming home from grocery shopping and when we walked in he was gone. He left a note on the table saying "I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore" and that was the last that we heard of him."

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Takuma said. He felt awful bringing up a topic that he was sure Kai didn't like talking about. With his face turning red he turned his gaze back towards the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't take it to hard. I was never a fan of my dad. He was always in his office doing work so I didn't see him much anyways. And when I did he wouldn't talk much. He was always saying stuff like "I'm sorry kiddo; I have a lot of work to do." What the hell he was doing that took up so much time I will never know."

"Again I am so sorry for bringing it up. I hope that you'll forgive me." Takuma said.

"Don't worry about it pal. It doesn't mat-" Suddenly all the lights in the school shut off. A cold, wind blew through the halls.

"Is it normal for the temperature of our school to drop so much so suddenly?" Takuma asked rhetorically. "What the hell is going on?"

Takuma stood up and ran over to the window. He looked out side. The sky was dark, like the sun was taking a nap. It had a slight burgundy tinge to it, with the clouds black as night. Kai ran over to the window and looked outside.

They overheard a teacher trying to keep order in his classroom. "Calm down everyone, we are currently experiencing a minor power outage. I am sure the power companies are working hard to restore our electricity."

"Minor power outage my ass." Takuma said

"What the hell is going on?" He said

"I don't know but I think we should go outside and check it out." After some careful deliberation they nodded to each other, turned and ran down the stairs and through the school and out the back doors. They both looked up at the sky.

"Holy…" Kai said in amazement

"…Shit" Takuma said. The sky looked like it had been ripped open. The burgundy sky was divided by a jagged strip of blue and green crossed over and over again. The sun seemed to be blocked by a blanket of that danced across the sky.

"What do you think it is?" Takuma asked. "That isn't what the northern lights look like, is it?"

"I highly doubt that. Is it even possible for us to see the northern lights? Especially since it is that clear? I need to get a picture of this." Kai reached into his bag for his camera. He held it up to the sky and snapped a picture. "Wow. Look at this." Takuma leaned over and caught a glimpse of the picture. It looked as though it had been made on the computer. The picture captured the dark red sky with the blue and green stripes running through it. As they starred down at the picture, it began to distort. The colors mixed and began to twist into odd shapes and colors.

"This is easily the coolest thing I have ever seen. Wait, what is that? Is it shooting meteors?" Takuma said. Above the two boys they noticed two white lights darting towards them, growing bigger and bigger every second. "They are coming right for us. RUN!" Takuma shouted. He grabbed his backpack in one hand and Kai's arm in the other. They turned and ran back into the school. Their curiosity couldn't keep them from looking out the windows of the doors. The meteors plummeted into the ground. A huge cloud of smoke rose and expanded. They could not get a clear view of the wreckage that the meteors had caused. As the dust settled Takuma opened the door slightly, hoping to catch a better view.

"Wait, you can't seriously be thinking about going out there can you?" Kai asked grabbing Takuma's shoulder. A look of concern leaked across his face.

"Of course I am, didn't you see that? We have to check it out." Takuma replied. Kai continued to stare at Takuma, hoping that he would find a way to convince Takuma otherwise. "Its not going to work, you know. I am going out there."

"Well," Kai waited "okay fine. But if anything starts flying down from the sky again we are coming straight back here. Okay?"

"Okay." Takuma opened the door and sprinted towards the spot were the meteors landed. He looked down at it. "What in the world is this?" Kai walked over to the other crater. He couldn't see much of anything, other then the odd rock here and there. After examining the hole further he noticed a round object embedded into the ground.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I really have no clue. Should we touch it?" Takuma asked. He was looking down into the crater, it was still smoking. "All I see is a little circle thingy. How could that be?" he asked. "There is way too big of a crater for it to have been caused by that little thing."

"I don't know. But it is the same thing in this one." Kai said, baffled looking over at the second crater.

"On three?" Takuma asked.

"Sure." He replied. "One…Two…" They both gulped as they began to reach down towards the object. Slowly they grabbed the objects, pulled them up and began to examine them.

"It looks like some kind of device." Takuma was staring down at the device. It was a pale blue color with three dark blue buttons surrounding a small screen. Takuma turned it over in his hands, examining every bit of it. "How do you turn it on?" He asked.

"I think the button on the left." Kai replied. They both pressed the button. The screens blasted a blinding white light out of the screen. "Yep, that did it" Kai said. The machine's light began to change into every color you could imagine.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Takuma said covering his eyes.

"I'm not to sure, but whatev-"

"Initiate transfer sequence"

"Did these things say that?" Takuma asked, worried.

"I think we are about to find out" Kai answered. Suddenly both of the boys felt their bodies being sucked away from them. They were shot into a vortex, spinning and tumbling with no control of their bodies. Around them were lines, and circles and all sorts of shapes and designs. Colors changing by the millisecond. They were spat out onto the ground, in the middle of a forest. Laying on their backs, they were dazed, with little sense of their surroundings.

"What just happened to us?" Takuma asked rubbing his head.

"Where the hell are we?" Kai said, sounding annoyed as he looked around to notice that they were not surrounded by a school yard, but rather a lush and colourful forest. As Kai stood up he noticed some rustling behind a shrub to his left. He looked over to see a little creature peak out of the bush.

"Well you're in the digital world of course." Said a small purple dragon as it made its way towards the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is chapter two. I made some big changes to this chapter from the original version, so I hope you guys like it. After this the story may take more time in between updates, as I have to sort out a lot of information. Please R and R, thank- you.**

Chapter Two: "I Think We Are Going Bananas"

"Uh… Takuma?" Kai said quietly. "Would you mind explaining to me what that is? Because at this point, it is creeping me out." Kai looked down towards the mysterious creature. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. His white paws dug into the ground as he walked. His ears pointed from his head like spears and his tail wagged as he looked back up at Kai. On his forehead was a striking red triangle which resembled the deep red color of rubies. On his back were two black wings which seemed too small for his body.

"Furthermore, would you mind telling me what the Digital World is? I am starting to think I have completely lost my mind." Kai sounded worried.

Takuma stood there in silence, without breaking his gaze towards the creature. There was a part of him that recognized it. He looked up to Kai and gave a similar look of confusion. "Kai, I wish I could tell you." He directed his attention back to the creature. "Hey, um would you mind telling us your name? You can talk right?"

The dragon smiled back to Takuma. "Of course I can talk. I am Dorumon, a Digimon. I am gl-"

"Wait, hold up. A Digimon? What is that?" Takuma interrupted.

"That is a good question. One that I don't really know the answer to. I guess you could compare us to the humans of earth." Dorumon paused to let the two boys take it all in. "I am sure you are wondering why you were brought here."

"You think?" Kai said

"Let me explain. In the last little while, there has been rumblings of a great evil that is surfacing itself in the Digital World. Now, it is said that there is a group of children who posses a great power. You and Takuma have the ability to bring this power to us Digimon."

"We're hardly children..." Kai said under his breath.

"And how might we unlock this power?" Takuma asked.

"Well, to be honest, we are not to sure." Dorumon laughed. "But all we really can say right now is that we need your help. We cannot do this without you two. What do you guys think?" Kai and Takuma took a minute to think about it. After a few seconds they looked up to each other, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We're in." They said simultaneously.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Takuma asked.

"Oh yes, those devices that brought you here. Where are they?" Dorumon asked. Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled it out and examined it. "And yours Kai?"

"Oh, yeah…um where did I put that thing?" He patted down his pockets, looked in his backpack and around where he landed but to no avail. "Stupid thing, where did it go? I have been here for twenty minutes and I already lost something. Good one Kai."

"Are you looking for this?" They all turned around searching for the source of the voice. "I am up here!"

"Look, up in that tree! Apemon!" shouted Dorumon. They turned to see a large yellow monkey holding the pale blue device in his hand. He was tall, and covered in yellow fur. His right arm was wrapped in a seaweed green band. On his back was a giant club, that strongly resembled a bone. He leaped from the tree on to the ground in front of them.

"Apemon? What is that? And why does he look like he wants to kill us?" Takuma said

"Apemon is a champion level vaccine type Digimon. He is best known for his ability to climb trees and his Mega Bone Stick attack." Dorumon replied calmly. Dorumon began to dig his claws into the ground, preparing to fight.

"Dorumon, what are you doing?" Kai asked worried.

"I have to get your Digivice back. But don't worry about me. This guy should be a piece of cake" He said confidently.

"I hope you're right buddy." Takuma said. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He clenched his Digivice tightly in his hand. "Get him Dorumon!"

Dorumon darted head first towards Apemon. Dorumon leaped and drove his head into the chest of Apemon. Apemon stumbled backwards before regaining his balance.

"Holy crap" Kai said in amazement. "Who knew the little guy had such power?"

"You would be surprised what Digimon are capable of." Apemon yelled as he reached for the bone strapped to his back. He pulled it over his shoulder and gripped it with both hands. He swung the bone behind his head and whipped it towards Dorumon. The bone flew through the air at an incredible pace. Dorumon leapt over the bone just before he was about to be struck by it. He prepared to attack Apemon when he was struck by the bone in the back. Dorumon flew a few feet away from his original position. As he was trying to get back up to his feet he was struck again from behind, this time by Apemon's fist. Dorumon's face was pushed into the soil by Apemon's foot. Dorumon felt weak and couldn't move, as the much more powerful Apemon stood above him triumphantly.

"Dorumon, are you okay?" Takuma asked, with a noticeable tone of concern in his voice.

Dorumon couldn't muster up more then a quiet grunt. He tried to squirm his way out from underneath Apemon, but to no avail.

"I don't feel like prolonging this anymore. You're finished." Apemon raised his bone above his head like an axe and swung it down full force towards Dorumon's head.

"Electric Shock!" A rod of lightning flew past Kai and Takuma and connected with Apemon right on the back. The two boys turned around to see a small green fishlike creature. Its four legs connected to the small body. A large orange fin rose from the middle of the creature. The shock sent Apemon into the air, lifting him off of Dorumon. Dorumon got to his feet before resuming his attacking position.

"Glad you could make it, Betamon." Dorumon said smiling at his new comrade.

"Better late then never. Now let's finish this guy!"

Apemon landed on the ground on the far edge of the clearing and immediately darted towards Takuma. "Takuma! No!" yelled Dorumon. Dorumon sprinted towards Apemon and shouted "Dash Metal!" He fired a metal sphere from his mouth towards Apemon. It hit him square in the chest knocking him on his back right in front of Takuma.

"Now's our chance!" Shouted Kai. "Get him Betamon!" Betamon leaped and fired another Electric Shock right into Apemon's chest. Apemon's body laid there still for a few moments before disintegrating into little particles. The two Digimon and their human companions starred for a second at the spot where the Digimon once laid.

"What the hell just happened?" Takuma said. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Where did he go?" Kai asked.

"Well, when a Digimon dies its body breaks apart into like particles of data. That data is sent to primary village, and the Digimon is reborn. Hopefully this time he will be a nicer fellow." Betamon replied.

"I am just going to pretend I understand what you just said." Kai said, with a smirk on his face.

"It will make sense in due time, Kai."

"I guess we should thank you for showing up, Betamon. Dorumon would have been done for if it wasn't for you. My name is Takuma, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I never would have thought I would meet the chosen children." Betamon said, humbled.

"I still don't understand why Takuma and I were chosen for this. It seems like we are here by accident."

"Oh, no. There is no accidents when it comes to the chosen children." Betamon replied.

"So now what?" Takuma asked.

"Can we take a break? This is taking a lot out of me." Kai pleaded.

"Yeah no kidding. Just a couple of hours ago I was on my way to school in a complete rush. Now I am fighting monsters and trying to save a distant planet. How things change." Takuma laughed to himself. He was starting to understand the seriousness of the task at hand. It was their first day in the Digital World, and they almost lost their lives. He understood they had a lot of work to do if they were going to contend with this great evil.

Kai walked over to where Apemon was defeated, reached down and grabbed his Digivice. "I am glad I got you back. Seems to me you are pretty important." He placed the Digivice in his pocket and turned back towards Takuma. "So where do we head to from here?" He asked.

"Well, we should probably head to Central Village and talk to Jijimon. He would be able to tell us more about what to do." Betamon said. "Jijimon is the Village elder. He seems to be pretty connected with what is going on. I am sure he can answer some of your questions."

"How do we get there?" Kai asked looking around. All he could see was trees, trees, and more trees. The sun was at the top of the sky. He assumed it was around noon.

"Well the good news is that Dorumon and I are from there. So if you guys just follow us we will get there no problem. It takes about an hour and a half to walk there." Betamon said smiling. "Shall we head off?"

Much to the dismay of Kai and Takuma they set off on their hike towards Central Village. Most of the walk was flat, but through vast amounts of trees. The grass beneath them was a bluer color then the grass back on earth. The ground felt softer then the soil back on earth. Takuma noticed that the vegetation in Digital World was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The flowers were much broader then any back in Japan. With that thought, he realized how far away he was from home. He began to miss his mother, and his two sisters, his school and even, for a reason unbeknownst to him, Ms. Okisha. He thought about all that has changed in the last few hours. He felt a great sense in pride, but there was no hiding his feeling of homesickness.

"Have you noticed how weird everything is here, Takuma?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Aside from the powerful creatures looking to destroy us, the landscape here is really weird." Takuma said jokingly.

The boys didn't talk much on the walk to Central Village. They both thought extensively about their old life, and the home they left behind. Kai thought about his mother, and his sister and how they were going to manage without him. He thought about how his father, and how much he wished he was there to protect them. Without Kai in the picture, his mother and sister had no one to take care of them. His sister would be alone at night while his mother was working all night. His mom would have no one to look after her when she was too tired to do anything. Kai couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for his home, as dysfunctional as it may be. Already, they were starting to feel the emotional turmoil.

"Hey, Dorumon?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah, Takuma?" Dorumon replied.

"How come you were the two Digimon that came to see us when we arrived here?"

"Because we're partners." Dorumon said happily.

"Huh, partners." Takuma trailed off. "That's pretty cool."

They remained silence, stuck in their own thoughts until they arrived at Central Village shortly after. The entrance to the village was a pathway surrounded by a tunnel made up of the long branches of the trees on the side of the path. They walked through the tunnel to the end of the pathway and into the Village. The Village consisted of many huts that looked to be made out of straw. The road between each hut was made largely out of dirt, except for a pebble path that leads to the centre of the Village. There was one larger hut in the Village that towered over them all. They walked through the Village, which contained mostly small hoping Digimon.

"What kind of Digimon are these?" Kai asked, while just about stepping on one.

"They are fresh Digimon. They are newly born and need a place to stay after they leave Primary Village so that they are safe. Once they Digivolve to a rookie level, like what Betamon and I are right now, they are able to leave the Village." Dorumon explained. "We live here because Jijimon asked us to stay and help take care of them. Until you came that is."

"That is pretty interesting. So where is this Jijimon?" Takuma asked. "In the large hut I presume?"

"Sure is. Let's see if he is home." Betamon said. They walked up to the door and knocked three times. "Jijimon, are you home?"

"Of course I am. Come in, come in." The four of them stepped into the hut. It was, for the most part, empty. Containing nothing more then a chair and a giant ball of fur holding a staff and a small rug on the middle of the floor. The two boys looked towards Jijimon, who looked like an oversized cotton ball. He was holding a wooden staff that was topped off by a yellow paw. He sat there silently before shuffling in his seat.

"Jijimon, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tak-"

"I know who you are my boy. I am the one who called you here."

"Wait, you called us here? You mind explaining that? And what makes us so special? Sorry I am rambling..." Takuma said, feeling embarrassed. "Would you mind explaining to us what is going on?"

"Yes,yes. Of course. Please sit down. This may take a while." Jijimon said ushering them over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Legend of the Chosen Children

Kai and Takuma walked over to where Jijimon was pointing his staff. They sat down cross legged and starred up towards Jijimon in wonder. They could feel their questions burning holes in their heads, and they couldn't wait to hear what Jijimon had to say.

"Jijimon, sir, why were Kai and I brought here?" Takuma asked the elder.

"Good question my boy. You and you're friend were brought here because the worst of evils is awakening from the burrows of the Digital World. This evil has begun to dig deep into the hearts of Digimon and turn them evil. We are also worried it might do the same to humans."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Corrupting humans? What do you mean?" Kai asked feeling flabbergasted.

"This evil has the ability to get into your mind, and it changes you. It changes the way you think, the way you feel. It can turn the purest of hearts black. We are worried that this evil will destroy both of our planets. The results could be catastrophic, and we want you to help us stop it. There is an army of Digimon who are gathering together to destroy both our world and yours." Jijimon explained. The words cut deep into Kai and Takuma. He took a deep breath before he continued. "You are probably wondering why you were the ones who were called here."

"You can say that again. In all honesty, I don't understand your prerequisites." Kai retorted.

"There is a legend here in the Digital World, one that we had hoped to never come true. It speaks of a day when our two worlds become dark. It tells us of an evil force, unlike anything we have ever seen. The legend depicts a group of humans who come to the Digital World and unlock the legendary powers that lies deep within us Digimon. You two boys are here because you are a part of the group that has the ability to defeat this evil."

"Does that mean there are other humans here too?" Takuma was intrigued by the thought.

"Not yet. But they will be here soon." Jijimon answered. He could sense that the two boys were worried about the task at hand. He couldn't hide the uneasy feeling growing inside him either.

"So what are we supposed to do, Jijimon?" Takuma asked softly.

"Well, right now we need to exterminate the evil before it grows into something insurmountable. There has been reports that some corrupt Digimon lay in the forest across Seadramon Lake. Dorumon and Betamon know how to get there. When you arrive, be aware. We are not sure how many Digimon are there."

Takuma took a deep breath. His eyes were fixated on the floor. It was hard for him to comprehend the fact the he, a teenage boy, was supposed to save the Digital World as well as his own. He looked up at Kai, who was deep in thought.

"Well, shall we head out?" Takuma asked quietly.

"I guess so. The sooner we can get this over with the better."

"Good luck, and stay strong." Jijimon said extending his hand.

They both stood up shook Jijimon's hand, and gestured towards the door. Dorumon and Betamon followed behind them. The sun shone down on to them. It was a warm day windless day. Takuma enjoyed the warmth. It was a nice change from their time in Japan. They turned and went down a path towards the edge of the village. They could see the lake sparkle in the distance. Takuma held his Digivice tightly in his hands. There was something about holding it that calmed him. Both Kai and Takuma had stern expressions across their face.

The path was long and narrow, weaving between the trees. Off in the distance reflected sunlight off the water. The walk was long, but not difficult. They arrived at the edge of the water. The water was thirty feet below them. Takuma figured it was to long of a drop to consider jumping into the water.

"Wait a second, how are we supposed to cross the lake?" Takuma said, breaking the silence.

"Let me handle this." Betamon said, walking towards the edge of the cliff. He called out to the water in a strange tongue neither Takuma nor Kai recognized. After a few seconds the water below them began to stir. Two long serpents shot up from the water. Takuma fell backwards in surprise.

"Sorry to startle ya. Need a ride?" asked the creature on the right. It had a long green body. Its tail poked out of the water behind him. It had a flat red fin on the end of it. His head was a deep yellow, with piercing eyes and teeth sharp enough to bite through metal. He glared at Takuma, waiting for a response. "You humans don't talk much, do ya?"

"They did the same thing to us" Dorumon laughed. Takuma felt embarrassed. He picked himself up and walked over to the monster.

"I am going to assume you are a Digimon too."

"You bet. My name is Seadramon. Shall we head over to the other side?"

"Are we supposed to ride you over there?" Asked Kai, as he eyed the dragon. He couldn't seem to find a way where he would fit on the back of Seadramon without falling off.

"That is what Betamon has instructed us to do. Hop on would ya? I don't have all day." The two boys climbed on separate Seadramon, holding on tightly so they wouldn't slip off their slippery backs. Dorumon jumped on behind Takuma just as the Seadramon turned to leave. They crossed the waters at a quick pace. When they reached the other side, they slid of the backs onto the grass beneath them.

"Thanks for your help, Seadramon." Betamon bowed his head towards them.

"No problem Betamon. Have fun on your little adventure." Seadramon sunk beneath the water and slithered his way deep into the water, where they could no longer see him. All four of them simultaneously turned around and looked towards the trees. They were thick, and not a lot could be seen through them.

"Be careful guys, we don't know what we are up against. Be alert." Takuma instructed as he walked into the forest. Kai nodded and followed shortly behind. The deeper they got into the forest, the harder it was to see. The branches above them blocked out the sunlight, making it hard to see what was in front of them. As they trekked onward they heard some rustling in the trees ahead. Takuma put his finger to his lips, ushering everyone to be quiet as he tried to make out the quiet sound. All that they heard was a strong silence.

"I think something is up ahead." Takuma whispered to Kai. "Be ready." Takuma looked down towards Dorumon. He was in a fighting stance, prepared for whatever lay ahead. Takuma gestured to continue moving towards the sound. They tiptoed quietly. With the lack of light, it was hard to see what they were looking for. Before long, the rustling started up again. Takuma paused, trying to find the origin of the noise.

"Dino Burst!" A stream of fire came towards them, destroying anything in its path. They dived out of the way, narrowly missing being fried. Ahead of them they could only see charred branches and smoke rising from the ground.

"We can't fight him in the forest. Let's try to lure him out." Takuma said dusting himself off briefly before regaining focus. "Dorumon let out one of those Dash Metals. Betamon, you do the same!" Takuma instructed the Digimon. The both let out an attack that traveled through the hole created by the flamethrower. They heard a large growl accompanied by loud footsteps. The noised got louder and louder until they could see the monster charging towards him.

"I think that did the trick. Let's get out of here!" Kai yelled as he turned around running towards the entrance to the forest. The thick tree branches made it hard to move at a quick pace, and the monster was gaining ground on them fast.

"Send another one, Dorumon!" Yelled Takuma. Dorumon turned around and shot another metal ball out of his mouth towards the charging monster. He swatted it aside with little effort. "Crap, this guy is good." Takuma began to feel a deep sense of worry. When they had fought Apemon before, there attacks did a lot of damage. But this time it seemed as though they were nothing more then a bug.

"Look, there is the exit!" Little bits of light began to weave through the thick branches. The sight of the exit gave Takuma a boost, and he darted through the trees at an alarming rate. Kai, Dorumon, and Betamon followed suit. They burst through the trees onto the clearing before the lake. Closely behind them was their pursuer. Once light shone on him, Dorumon immediately recognized the Digimon. He was over ten feet tall. He was a hazy blue color, with orange stripes covering most of his body. Around his neck lay a necklace fashioned out of gold. On top of his head had to feathers poking out from behind his ears. He showed his teeth as he growled at the Digimon.

"That's an Allomon: Champion level Digimon. He possesses massive amounts of fire power."

"Yeah, I think he showed us that first hand. You ready?" Takuma said, clenching his fist.

"You too, Betamon. Go show him what you're made of" With those words, Betamon dashed towards Allomon. He leaped up into the air and yelled "Electric Shock!" A river of electricity illuminated the area. It struck Allomon, causing him to stumble backwards. Dorumon pounced on the opportunity and launched a Dash Metal towards Allomon, but it was intercepted by a stream of fire coming from the dragon's mouth. Dorumon jumped to the side, avoiding the flaming attack. Allomon lowered his head and rushed towards Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing? MOVE!" Screamed Takuma. Kai was unable to move. He was in shock. Betamon ran as fast as he could to try and intercept the oncoming attack. He leapt into the air. Allomon's head struck Betamon in the side, like a hammer to a nail. Betamon was tossed into the water behind Kai. Allomon began rubbing his head as he prepared for another attack, this time hoping it was to be more successful. Kai watched as Betamon slammed against the water. Anger began to boil up inside him.

"Beta…mon" He said quietly. "What have I done? It is because of me you got hurt." He turned around and jumped into the water after his fallen friend. The water smacked against him, but he could not feel the pain. He was determined to find Betamon, no matter what it cost. The water was cold, but crystal clear. He could see Betamon slowly dropping deeper and deeper into the water. The head but from Allomon was strong enough to knock him unconscious. Kai swam towards Betamon, his tears merging with the water. He reached Betamon, grabbing his friend and cradling him in his arms. _Please be okay. You can't go yet. _He thought to himself. Betamon lay like a rock, unresponsive. _Please Betamon. We need you." _At that instant Kai's Digivice began glowing through his pocket. It radiated a light brighter and more pure then Kai had ever seen. Betamon woke up, and began to glow himself. Kai let go of him out of surprise. Betamon moved away from Kai, and began to grow in size. Above the water, Takuma and Dorumon paused there skirmish with Allomon. The light became blinding and Takuma had to cover his eyes. Below the water, Kai stared in shock at what was happening to Betamon.

"Betamon Digivolve to" The light shone at its brightest and Betamon grew to 20 times his size. "Seadramon." Seadramon lifted Kai onto his back and swam quickly up to the surface. He burst out of the water, lowering his head to the ground so Kai could step onto the ground. Takuma stood in surprise, but knew it wasn't the time to ask questions. Allomon opened his mouth in preparation for another one of his Dino Burst attack. He unleashed the blazing fire, which headed towards Takuma.

"Ice blast" Shouted Seadramon. A long jet of icey blue energy shot from his mouth. It met Allomon's attack and froze it quickly. Allomon stood in surprise. Soon anger took control of him and he unleashed another one, only to be stopped by Seadramon again. While Allomon was distracted, Dorumon opened his mouth and sent a Metal Cannon attack whistling towards Allomon. It hit him on the side of his head, knocking him over.

"Finish him off Seadramon!" Kai shouted excitedly. Seadramon sent a tower of icey breath towards Allomon, freezing him instantly. Dorumon leapt into the air and sent one last metal ball towards Allomon, breaking him into little shards of ice. Soon after his remains disintegrated into little pieces of data and flew away. Takuma let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Dorumon.

Seadramon began to glow again and slowly shrunk back to his previous size. Betamon sat there, smiling at Kai. "Kai, you made me Digivolve! Not many Digimon get to experience that, especially this early in their lives. Usually it takes years to Digivolve."

"Well, I would have rather not put you in that situation. It was due to my fear that you got attacked in the first place. That's not really something I am proud of." Kai said looking down. He felt ashamed that he was unable to hold his own in battle. Never had he been faced with such a task, and the pressure of making decisions that could cost him his life had gotten to him. "Either way, it worked out in the end. I am proud of you, Betamon."

"You were really awesome out there Betamon. You saved my life. Thank you." Takuma said, patting Betamon on the back. "Unfortunately, I feel like this wont be the last time something like that happens."

"Nor do I." Added Kai. "But where do we go from here? Jijimon never really gave us any instructions."

"Should we go back and see him?" Dorumon asked

"That's really the only thing I can think of." Takuma said. "Would you mind calling your friends for a lift again, Betamon?" Betamon smiled and walked towards the cliff. He called out in the strange language and the two Seadramon from before surface from the water.

"Betamon, aren't you somethin' special. I need me one of them kids. Maybe I can Digivolve quickly too." They smiled at Betamon as they lowered their heads to pick up the group. "I for one am impressed. Although, you disturbed my nap with all them bright lights. You were showin' off, weren't ya?" Seadramon laughed. "It was a good show, that's for sure. I'm proud of ya, kid."

"Thank you." Betamon bowed his head. "It was fun. But I couldn't have done it without Kai." Kai blushed with the remark.

"Apparently them humans are good for stuff too." Seadramon bellowed. "Nah, we are just pokin' fun at ya. You guys are good kids. Just be sure to take care of Betamon here, he can be a handful."

"I'll do my best, sir. Thank you for all your help." With that, the boys and their Digimon hopped off the two Seadramon, waved goodbye and departed back towards Central Village.

"Those two seemed to know you pretty well. Do you hang out with them often?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, those two are my older brothers. Not by blood, but when I was young they took me under their fin. When I left Primary Village after being born, I had no where to go. One day, I was being attacked by a mean Bakemon. I was running away from it, and eventually found my way to Seadramon Lake. Those two were swimming along, and I asked for their help. They protected me from the Bakemon, and since then have kind of been watching over me. They are awesome. They have helped me train to grow up and become a strong Digimon."

"That makes a lot more sense now. Well we will be sure to visit them later." Kai replied.

Darkness crept over the sky, as the sun began to fade below the horizon. Despite that, the temperature didn't drop as both Takuma and Kai were accustomed too. Most of the walk to Central Village contained happy talk, as the Digimon and their partners continued to get to know each other. They were all in an upbeat mode after their victory. They all couldn't wait to get home, either. The fight had taken a lot of energy out of them, especially Betamon. But he was too happy to notice his fatigue. As Takuma walked along the path, he noticed something in the Village. A fire. He pointed towards it, and all four of them sprinted towards the Village.

The Village was engulfed amongst the flames. Kai could feel his heart drop. It pained him to see the Village, once a wonderful place full of promise, be reduced to nothing more then ash. Takuma ran through the flames outlining the city. Dorumon, Betamon and Kai paused for a minute before doing the same. Takuma rushed towards what remained of Jijimon's hut. Takuma ripped open the door and ran inside the hut. Jijimon was lying on the floor, barely clinging onto life. He was noticeably hurt.

"Jijimon! What happened?" Takuma cried as he sat down next to Jijimon.

"They came here. The Village is destroyed. You must go now before you get killed."

"No. We are not leaving without you. Who did this to you?" Takuma's voice was laced with hate.

"The army knows you are here. They are going to come after you. You mustn't let them find you. If they do, they will kill you. Please my boy, go now. You are our only hope." The life faded from Jijimon. Takuma squeezed his hand tightly. Jijimon's body disintegrated into data. Takuma stared at the floor for a moment before standing up. Tears flowed down his cheek. He clenched his fist, swearing to himself he will take revenge for his fallen elder.

"Let's go. We need to escape. And fast." Takuma briskly walked towards the door.

"But where to?" Kai asked.

"We need to find somewhere to hide, and rest. But let's just get out of the Village. They may come back. We don't want to be here to find out." They all ran out the door. Takuma paused for a moment before choosing which direction to go. He decided to go north, as they had not yet been that way. They scanned the remaining huts on their way out in hopes of saving a few Digimon. All the huts were empty, if not completely burned down. They exited the city and went north. The land past the city contained mostly plain grass, with trees scattered around. They were all in shock, and conversations were kept to a minimum. Past a long stretch of field was a mountain range. Takuma figured that would be a good place to hide as it was out of sight and mostly secluded.

"Let's set up camp there tonight. We will figure out our course of action tomorrow." Takuma guided them towards the mountains. When they reached the base, they noticed a small cave about one hundred feet away. They made the small hike up to it. The cave wasn't very deep, but it held enough room for them to sleep in over night. Takuma and Dorumon went out to collect stuff for the fire, while Kai and Betamon gathered leaves and other soft things to sleep on. When they returned they quickly set up their beds and made a fire.

"Goodnight guys. Talk to you in the morning." Takuma said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
